


Call Me Fishmael [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Dolphins & Whales, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, ambient sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by the_alchemistNot the cross-species Moby Dick the world deserves, but the one it needs right now.





	Call Me Fishmael [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call me Fishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922247) by [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/pseuds/the_alchemist). 

> recorded on my phone at a beach!

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads & Streaming

  * **MP3:** [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dp5w3iaxfcja1sf/fishmael.mp3/file)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 5 MB 

## Duration

  * 00:06:51 

## Image Source

  * **Wikimedia:** [Moby-Dick illustration (1902)](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Moby_Dick_final_chase.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
